Efecto de sindicato
right|thumb|150px|[[Justicia dispersa, an example of a Weapon Augment Mod that grants Justicia, the Radial Effect used by Meridiano de Acero.]]right|thumb|150px|A [[Meridiano de Acero Syndicate point gauge representing Justicia, shown half full.]] Los efectos radiales sindicados son efectos elementales asociados al sindicato que se agregan mediante mods de Aumento de armas a ciertas armas, o son inherentes a las armas mismas, como en el caso de las armas sindicales primarias y secundarias . Activación de efectos radiales Los mods de armas de Sindicato y las armas con efectos radiales innatos de Sindicato, proporcionan una característica única cuando están equipados (sostenidos en la mano): toda afinidad obtenida por el arma durante una misión llena un medidor visible al lado del contador de munición del arma, y representado por el icono del sindicato de donde se originó el arma o el Aumento. La afinidad compartida como de los orbes de afinidad y fundición de warframe se convierten en puntos, mientras que la afinidad por muerte a través de fundición de warframe y otras armas no contribuyen a la medida, ya que no otorgan el arma equipada ninguna afinidad. En el caso de los mods de Aumento de armas, los puntos de sindicato necesarios para llenar el indicador dependen del rango del mod: los mods de mayor clasificación requieren menos puntos para llenar el indicador (1.000 como máximo), mientras que las armas de sindicato requieren 1.000 puntos independientemente de su nivel . Una vez que el arma gana suficientes puntos, desata una explosión radial que inflige 1.000 de daños elementales en un radio de 25 metros con un proceso garantizado de efecto de estado. La explosión también restaura uno de los atributos del warframe en un 25% y proporciona un beneficio temporal al warframe que es visible como un aura circular desde los pies del warframe. Los beneficios difieren para cada facción del Sindicato. Todos los efectos de explosión radial tienen un tiempo de enfriamiento de 10 segundos después de la detonación, y el enfriamiento está vinculado solo a esa arma, durante la cual el arma no convertirá ninguna afinidad en puntos, y todos los puntos recogidos se restablecen a cero. Las armas no pueden desencadenar su explosión radial mientras están enfundadas, incluso si obtienen 1.000 o más afinidades de una fuente como los orbes de afinidad. En este caso, los puntos se limitarán al límite y no se dispararán hasta que se cambie esa arma y se gane cualquier afinidad adicional. Efecto de aumento de arma Los siguientes son los efectos de explosión radial asociados con cada Sindicato: With the exception of Justice, radial explosions have a 100% chance to apply their respective Efecto de estado to all enemies within the 25 meter radius. Instead of causing a Blast status effect, Justice stuns nearby enemies and renders them vulnerable to Counterattack Finishers for a brief time. The buffs are temporary and only last 30 seconds. Note that temporary buffs take their values from the Warframe's base starting stats and not its total, ex. a Level 30 Warframe with 1,290 total Salud using Vitalidad affected by Nuevo Loka's Pureza buff will only receive a temporary Salud buff of 38 (rounded up from 37.5), calculated off its base unranked Salud of 150. The instant restoration effect however uses the total amount including mods, ex. a Warframe with 1,290 total Salud will have 323 Salud restored upon the Pureza effect initiating. (At least for the energy restoring procs, they changed it to only restore 25% of base energy.) Primary and Secondary Armas de sindicatos have the radial effect proc granted by their Syndicate built in. Weapons can also gain access to radial effects if they are equipped with a Syndicate Weapon Augment. Lista de artículos que generan explosiones radiales Notas *Syndicate points earned by a weapon have no direct relation to Standing points, even though the affinity gained by the weapon contributes directly to Standing point gain. **There is no restriction on the use of Weapon Augment mods by different Sindicatos, even ones that are in opposition to each other, ex. a player wearing an Árbitros de Hexis Sellos can still use mods from La Secuencia Perrín and benefit from using Secuencia radial effects. By the same token, Armas de sindicatos can be freely used by any player regardless of Syndicate allegiance. *The amount of affinity required to fill the gauge scales with the amount + Syndicate Points the mod gives, i.e. their rank. **When unranked (+0.25 Points), Weapon Augment Mods require 4000 affinity to fill their respective gauges. **At maxed rank (+1 Points), Weapon Augment Mods require 1000 affinity to fill their respective gauges. *Shared affinity from allies in a party contribute to Syndicate point gain, allowing players to earn points and activate the radial explosion even if they do not kill enemies. * Affinity boosters effectively allow players to fill their meters twice as fast since they double affinity gain. *It is possible to have up to three different radial buff effects active at once if players use a Primary, Secondary and Melee weapon equipped with Weapon Augment Mods from each Syndicate, and then switching between them once each activates their radial effect. *Radial Effects are considered powers, and can thus affect enemies on opposite sides of the Grieta. *Radial Effects can deal headshots, and can be used to accomplish the Head Hunter Recompensas por desafío. *Enemies killed by Radial Effects are not considered weapon kills, and thus will not trigger abilities or challenges that rely on weapon kills. *Radial Effect kills give 100% affinity to a player's Warframe, and none to the Syndicate weapon or the weapon with the Syndicate mod. *When trying to make use of stealth to move through a level, be aware that the Radial Effect being activated can cause the Stealth bonus multiplier to be lost, as well as alert enemies in the vicinity which are not killed. *Rugido increases the Radial Effect's damage. On the other hand, Eclipse's damage buff does not. Errores *Occasionally, the status buffs given to the player will not reset once the cooldown period is up. For example, a player may get an energy bonus, which will not normally expire when it should. en:Syndicate Radial Effects